Rings
by SabrinaKicks
Summary: Its about an oc journey through life, and death.
1. Chapter 1

All the underlined words our stats used in the fictionalley park forums. It was a challenge bunny, and this is my first finished Fanfic. Thanks

Saida was a normal 11 year old. She had a mother and father and two younger sisters. She had friends and lots of toys. She went to a normal school in her normal town in a normal country. She could almost be described as perfectly normal except for one abnormal thing. Saida had an uncanny habit of making things explode without knowing why or even how.

Her mother ran into the kitchen pantry and emerged gripping the heavy, red fire extinguisher Saida had seen on many occasions. Her parents told her not to worry, that it would pass, the first time she blew up her alarm clock. Her mother, Mrs. Rathe was beaming her pearly whites. The same teeth, Saida inherited. Her father, Mr. Rathe had been in the living room having an afternoon nap when the loud explosion disturbed his peaceful rest. He rubbed at his eyes and clapped with excitement when the reflection of a fiery box, the microwave, reached his eyes.

" Oh jolly me, she is showing first signs of magic. And thankfully, it is just in time." Her delighted father passed his pretty wife a normal, brown envelope. Saida watched her mother's sparkly blue eyes pop out of her round face.

"Oh our little baby" she screamed with glee. Saida stared at her crazy parents. She blinked.

"What is that?" she motioned to the envelope that had both her parents in hysterics. She tried to grab it from her mothers clenching grip.

" Honey, you are a recipient of Hogwarts letter. We are so proud." Mrs. Rathe passed the letter to her befuddled daughter. Her magic daughter. She had always wondered if Saida had inherited her magic gene from her grandfather. Now Mrs. Rathe knew she had, and that her daughter would never be normal again.

Saida, her mother and little sisters were on their way to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Rathe had told her father that Saida had been accepted, so he told them all the great places to get Saida's school supplies. It had been a week since Saida blew up the microwave and gotten the shock of her young life. She was a witch, just like her grandfather. They had another two weeks before she started her new, special school. She was nervous, excited and feeling decidedly queasy.

Mrs. Rathe was pinning up hems at Malkin's while the three girls went to Ollivanders. Saida waited in line while an older boy was replacing worn-out wand. He left the shop and Saida stepped up to the counter. The old man looked at her and walked to the back of the store.

" Harry potter just tried this one about 15 minutes ago, but I think it will work for you. Here try it," he handed Saida a long stick; she waved it around and the room immersed in green light.

"Perfect." He took the wand back and placed it into a long box and wrapped it up in brown paper. Saida's little sister, Mary was waving her fist around and shouting.

"Bang, Bang" The old man smiled.

"You are too young to have a wand, but here…" he handed her a twig and told her to be careful with it. It was very special. Choosing a wand at Ollivanders wasn't that hard. Saida paid for her new wand with wizard money and left the store to find her mother. She told them to sit on the bench and don't move.

" I am making a deposit at Gringotts and I will know if you haven't behaved." She sternly swished her finger in front of the girls and walked down the road to the wizard bank. Saida closed her eyes and listened to passing shoppers conversations.

"Why is he joining the Headless hunt? That is just..."

"My mum's been baking owl treats all day." Three boys walked by. Two of them were cute twins with flame red hair and the other boy didn't look like them at all. Saida glanced down the road and read the signs leaning against the walls. The picture looked like a lighter that her father used to light his cigar. It read " Put outer Charmer" She spotted her mother making her way back to the bench.

"Do we have everything?" she skimmed the page and said they did. "Well let's get home then." The four tired, full of shopping bags, girls made their way out of Diagon Alley. As they left Saida giggled at the young witch reading 'Passionate Trousers'.

Saida sat in her comfy sofa and rubbed her sore legs. They were tired from all the standing while being fitted for robes. It had been a long day and as soon as Saida climbed into bed she fell asleep.

It was the day she was going to Hogwarts. Her father had been shopping for Ford Anglia's the day before and now they all piled into the new car. The Rathe's were going to King's Cross Station to drop their oldest daughter off at the train to take her to Hogwarts.

"Say goodbye to the ministry of magic driver, boys." A plump redheaded lady told her four boys. It was the twins she had seen at Diagon Alley. Saida said goodbye to her family and hopped on the train as the conductor called last chance to get on the Hogwarts Express. Saida found an empty compartment and blew kisses at her normal family. The whistle blew and Saida felt it jolt forward. Six students knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Can we sit in here?" A bushy brown haired girl asked sweetly.

"Of course." Soon Saida was making new friends on the train and buying cauldron cakes from the snack trolley. Her new friends were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. They were all first years too. Harry Potter told them how Hagrid, the keeper of keys had come to rescue him from his mean relatives. They all got off the train and were meeting Hagrid with the other first years.

"He is so big," squealed Ron. Everyone agreed. They were transported across the lake on boats and stood in awe outside the castle that would now be their school.

At the sorting ceremony, the first years would sit on a stool and wear a hat.

"Rathe, Saida" Saida walked nervously up to the chair. She sat properly while sitting under the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor" it yelled. Saida stood up and walked to her table joining housemates for dinner.

"Fred look at the scared ickle firstie over there." George laughed and pointed at Neville. Neville had managed to spill gravy over the Gryffindor table, after he ran over still wearing the sorting hat. It was going to be a long, hard year for him. Well for everyone. And it was.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long year for Saida, who was now relaxing in the backyard. She tried to forget serving detentions with Snape, one of the meanest Professors, for being caught out of bed. She had spent the year passing notes in history of magic and repotting mandrakes in herbology. Hermione, the loveable know-it-all, was one of her best friends. They sat in class laughing at the boy's sad and desperate attempts at deciphering manuscripts in Ancient Runes. She watched Harry zipping around on a new broomstick, the spiffy one, and a nimbus 2000. One of her favorite memories was the day she passed out while levitating- thanks to Fizzing whizbees, one of the Weasley twins many inventions.

And so the school years flew bye one after the next, until Saida was in her seventh and last year. Her boyfriend George Weasley had left two years ago and made a very remarkable exit. The last year had not been easy. It was actually the hardest one she ever had. Some of her friends had died fighting alongside Dumbledore's Army. One of those friends was Ginny Weasley, who Saida had been the best of friends with. They met when Ginny came to school in Saidas second year. They became really good friends and owled each other during the summer. Near the end of Saida's sixth year Ginny had been captured and forced to do evil alongside Voldemort. Saida told the order she would get her back, but Harry was the only one who believed they could. Ginny was killed in the epic battle between Voldemort and Harry three months ago. Harry defeated Voldemort in the end, but Ginny was still gone.

Saida had stayed in bed all summer remembering all the fun she had with Ginny and Hermione. And of course, with the guys. Saida relived the day they all went queuing for quidditch world cup tickets. Harry, Hermione, and Saida were staying at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. They all piled into the family car and drove to the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George decided to tag along to keep an eye on the car. Fred knew that George only wanted to go because he would get to be around Saida, but didn't argue when George convinced him to come too. They didn't manage to get any tickets but that was the day Ginny found out Saida liked one of her many older brothers.

"You like George, just admit it," Ginny poked Saida in the arm while they sat in the back seat. Fred was driving and Saida was behind the passenger seat. Harry sat between the twins and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Saida squished into the back. Ginny was whispering all the gross habits George has into Saida's ear. They would giggle and Saida would smile at George in the passenger mirror. Ginny asked to set them up later that night and Saida threatened to get her if she did. Ginny told Fred though. They all ended up going to the world cup with tickets Mr. Weasley got from work.

Ginny told Saida all her stories of running away from Basilisk, scooping dragon poop in Romania with her brother and helping a dragon tooth brusher. They stayed up all night laughing and gossiping about crushes. Ginny was in love with an Aethonan Polo player and the cute guy with the strange name tag, 'burger flipper, the leaky cauldron'. The two of them were scolded for misusing a muggle artifact and spent their nights studying for O.W.L's. Saida was dreading her final year without Ginny. She had to go to the Weasleys burrow tomorrow and was very depressed.

She leaned over, pushed the sleep button on her burnt alarm clock and slipped her tiny feet into the worn in slippers Ginny bought her for Christmas. She grabbed some clean clothes and slumped to the shower. She let the water and tears pour down. She shut off the water, which had now gone cold and wiped the steam on the mirror. She looked at her pretty face and poked her puffy eyes. She looked sad. She dressed quietly in her room, combed her hair and put on some makeup. She grabbed her friendship ring; Ginny had the other one, and went down for breakfast.

"Come on you guys, it is the fastest method of travel. We will have to practice everyday." Hermione had nagged everyone into learning to apparate, so that's how Saida left to go to the burrow. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see a bunch of redheads running towards her when her feet touched the floor. George was first to meet her and he gave her a light, awkward kiss. Saida had been avoiding the Weasleys since Ginny's heart wrenching death.

"Oh Saida, we are so glad to see you." Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Saida. Saida followed the family into the living room. Everyone sat around and talked about their summer and the new school year. Hermione and Harry had arrived the day before. Hermione and Ron started going out in sixth year too.


	3. Chapter 3

Saida was eating in the Great Hall. They were half way through their last year. It had been weird coming back to school. There were a number of students missing. It was a relaxed, emotional year. Hermione was studying muggles in muggle studies, the first years were battling a skrewt in Care for Magical Creatures, Neville, Harry and Ron were making a mess in potions and Saida was working on advanced charms. She could not concentrate though. She kept thinking of the trip into Hogsmeade yesterday. They were pulling into Hogsmeade station when a group of reporters ran over to Harry and Saida. There was an annoying photographer for the Daily Prophet and a jumpy interviewer.

George turned on the wizard radio and heard Saida, his brother and their friends being interviewed on the Wizarding Wireless Network. He clenched his fists and hit the counter. Fred looked up from the shelf he was stalking. George and Fred's joke shop was doing really well and they were working on a new invention. He remembered the day Saida found a Fizzing Whizbee. He had a crush on her and blushed when she ate one and started floating. She passed out and hit her head on the floor. Everyone ignored the twins for weeks, but Saida didn't. She was the only one who would talk to them, even though they sent her to the hospital wing. That's when George knew he had more than a crush on her. Fred noticed how George would act around her and questioned him everyday until he gave in. Finally, in the summer before his sixth year, Ginny and Fred told him that Saida had a crush on him. They got together on the train ride to school.

"Can you tell us anything about Voldemort?" The reporter shoved his microphone into Harry's face bumping his glasses. Ron tried to grab his arm to pull him out when the reporter shoved the microphone into Ron's face.

"Can you tell us anything about your evil sister Ginny?" the photographer snapped a picture of Saida, Ron and Harry.

"Saida have you ever thought about posing for Play Owl?" the sleazy photographer rubbed Saida's arm. Hermione grabbed Saida and pulled her out. She started yelling at the reporter and Ron and Harry started walking away. The photographer snapped a bunch of pictures and the students stood blinded for a few minutes. When Hermione was done lecturing the reporters they all split up to go to different stores. Saida went to the teacup reader, Mrs. Weasley suggested Percy Weasley's tea lady. Ron and Hermione were going to be visiting a floo hub while Harry was meeting a parsel tongue translator.

"I was expecting you Saida. Come in dear," Saida walked into the dimly lit room, the candles flickered and she instantly relaxed.

"How did you know my name? And that I was coming?" Saida asked the lady curiously.

"I saw you…" She waved her bony hand towards the glass ball. "Sit down. My name is Miss Keday." She sat in a purple covered chair across from Saida.

"I will read your cards, tea leaves and my crystal ball." Saida shifted in her seat, leant forward and bored into Miss Keday's deep, tender eyes until she got lost in emotion.

"You have a very gloomy, heartbreaking essence, you carry a torturous burden." Saida closed her eyes, and Miss Keday put her cards away.

"I wont need those. Drink your tea dear." Saida picked up her mug, letting its heat absorb into her fingers, into her hands, into her arms, warming her entire body. She sipped the herbal tea and listened to Miss Keday hum into her orb. Saida remembered gazing into the orb in divination class and set her empty mug down.

"There is great pain in your past, I see great love, but not with a man. A friend. It is a very strong essence." She waved her hand over the ball and it filled with think fog. She closed her eyes and moved her hands down, left, right or left. She opened her eyes.

"There is a ring, a circle, of light. A figure in the distance hovering, watching. I see a gathering of light, surrounding pain, hurt. The light is circling it, moving in, diminishing all the pain." Saida watched Miss Keday with hope.

"You came here believing that I could tell you how to endure and conquer all your pain. I can only tell you that you indeed, will overcome this, but I cannot tell you how. If you wish for me to red your tea leaves I will do so." She smiled lightly and waited for Saida to answer.

"I would like that." Miss Keday took her mug and stared into it.

"I see a bottle, dark, with a stream of light yearning to leave its corrupt and ruthless bind. You must find this bottle and release the light. Release the good from evil." Saida blinked. _"Release the good"_ she knew exactly what she had to do. Miss Keday smiled and Saida pulled out her purse.

"No dear, I don't take money." She walked to the back of the room. Saida smiled and left. She found her friends and they walked back to school, talking excitedly about their day. Saida just listened and thought of Ginny.

"Saida, Hello?" Saida looked up. The class was empty.

"Sorry, I feel asleep, it won't happen again." She grabbed her bag and left the room. She walked to the library and yanked open the door. She had spent all her extra time reading books about bottles of evil. Ron walked in carrying Hermione's books while Hermione walked in behind him, carrying more books.

"What are we doing Hermione, rewriting 'Hogwarts, A History'?" Ron complained. Saida looked up again an hour later and saw Ron reading eats, shoots and leaves and Hermione still writing rapidly on some parchment. Saida grabbed another book and threw it on the table. She had to find something. She knew she would find something.

The library was closing when she turned the page.

"Miss, you have to leave now, MISS." The woman was tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor. The crisp page rustled in the air and Saida stared at the picture.

"I need to check this book out." She ran to the front desk and read the page on the way to the common room. She read the page over and over again. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Saida, we are over here. Come sit. We were waiting for you." Saida smiled, waved and headed over to her friends.

"Hey honey." George kissed his wife and rubbed her belly. "And hello baby." They both smiled and sat down at the long table. Everyone was already there.

"Saida, it's so good to see you." Hermione smiled warmly at Saida and kicked Ron under the table.

"What, we see them at least twice a week." Ron rubbed his leg.

"Hello Fred, Seamus, Neville and of course, you Harry." Harry blushed and took a sip of wine. Everyone ordered food and sat around talking about the past.

"So Harry, how is our favorite Hippogriff jockey?" Ron teased.

"It's going well. Do you know who I saw last week dancing at the sleazy weasel?"

"Who?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Lavender and Parvarti." Harry laughed and everyone joined in.

"Hermione are you still lecturing at the University of Magic?" Neville inquired.

"Yeah she is." Ron beamed and wrapped his arm around her chair. Their food came and Saida's stomach growled. She dug in and listened to the men talk about quidditch, hoping that no one would bring up Ginny. The minute she thought that, Harry stood up to give a toast to Ginny. The girl he loved but never told. He told Saida the night she confronted him with the eerie picture of the bottle. They stayed up all night talking about Ginny and Harry confessed he loved her, that he still loved her. Saida divulged the details of her Tea reading and asked if Harry would help her release Ginny. It did not take much to convince Harry, he knew all along that she was not a willing participant to practice evil.

"To Ginny, a beautiful girl, a delightful friend." Saida raised her glass to Harry's and smiled. Harry and Saida had never told anyone the whole story of the night they were found exhausted at the Malfoy Manner.

"So what happened that night Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Harry, are you out here?" Saida scanned the room and sighed.

"I'm right here." Harry pulled the cloak off and Saida walked over.

"Ready?" Saida looked into his green eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." He covered them both in his fathers cloak and they left the common room. Saida stopped him when she thought they were far enough away from the school. She apparate into the desolate, abandon Malfoy Manner. Harry was right behind her.

"Let's go to where they found Ginny." Saida climbed the rotten steps, walked into a damp, musty room. The room Ginny was killed in. Saida closed her eyes and felt her presence instantly.

"Ginny?"

"It's just me, Saida." Harry touched her arm; Saida opened her eyes and walked to the center of the room. She stared at every inch of the room, looking for something, for the bottle.

"I know it's in this room. Search everything." She walked to the fireplace. She bent down and picked up a pile of ashes. They leaked through the cracks in her fist, until it was all back on the floor.

"Saida come look at this." Harry called her over.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a secret door, to a room." They both felt along the bookshelf and the line in the wall. After the third time Saida gave up. She read the titles of the books. '_In Mortal Peril'_ She grabbed it off the shelf and it opened itself to page three hundred seventy two. Saida gasped. She read the potion ingredients, the directions and the purpose. Harry read over her shoulder and went pale as a ghost. The haunting picture of the dark bottle stared back at them both. It was the potion that held Ginny captured.

"But how do we get her back from it?" Saida was shaking and Harry took the book. When he took it, the pages flipped more.

"This is how." Saida didn't think she wanted to know anymore. But she had to save her best friend. She just had too. When Saida finished reading she looked at the other books and noticed a lever behind the book next to the empty spot. She ripped it out and pulled the lever up. Harry stepped back when the wall sucked in and they were standing in front of a staircase into …

"Can I get anyone another drink?" The waitress was standing at the table looking at everyone's face.

"Yes please." The waitress left and brought the drinks back a couple of minutes later. Everyone sat there, having a drink, letting the story absorb.

"Keep going Harry."

Saida stepped on the first step, holding her wand ahead of her.

"Lumos." She yelled and stepped down the next step. Harry followed right behind her. They reached the bottom and strained to look around. They could not see anything past the light from their wands.

"Which way should we go Saida?" Saida could tell Harry was shaking, by watching the light from his wand flicker. Saida closed her eyes and felt someone pull her to the left. Harry just followed.

"Why did you stop?"

"I found a lantern." Saida lit it and held it in front of her body. She kept walking to the left. When Harry felt like they had walked at least a mile, Harry stopped. Saida kept walking, and Harry ran to catch up. His eyes were used to the dark, but he still couldn't see where he was or where Saida went.

"This is it." She put the lantern on the floor and looked around. She crawled along the floor looking for the bottle. She grazed her hand along the wet floor, until she felt something. But it wasn't the bottle, or even Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the end. I would appreciate reviews, suggestions and any errors because this is a first draft. Thanks.**

"Then I got lost and I didn't see Saida until the next morning when Dumbledore found us." Harry shrugged and looked over to Saida. George rubbed her arm.

"Well I guess I have to finish the story." Saida smiled and continued the story. "I didn't realize I had left Harry and I stopped and felt along the ground."

Saida touched the scaly, cold, decayed feet. She didn't dare look up. She thought of George at the burrow, and all her friends. The feet moved and she screamed. The ugly feet walked behind Saida and stopped, picked something up and walked back.

"Looking for this?" A hoarse voice taunted. Saida looked up the disgusting legs, up the ripped, dirty skirt, up to the stomach, and stopping at the long fingers grasping the bottle. The arm reached out and threw Saida across the room, without touching her. She closed her eyes, but not in time to see Ginny's mangled face and knotty red hair.

"Get up!" Her voice roared. Saida tried to stand but her legs were like jelly.

"I said GET UP NOW!" The hand rose again and Saida was lifted off the ground. She peaked through her eyes, she needed to grab that bottle and have enough time to yell the counter spell.

"Do you want to join me Saida? All you have to do is drink." Ginny held the bottle out and walked closer to Saida. Saidas arm tightened behind her back and she couldn't move them.

"Ginny, I know you are in there. Just fight it. Please, for me, for Harry." Saida pleaded as Ginny unscrewed the cork.

"I am not drinking a product of evil, and I can save you from its powers."

"You will like it, trust me."

"Ginny please, I miss you. I can bring you back to life, if you let me. So let me. Please." Saida pursed her lips, desperate not to let a drip touch her tongue.

"DRINK IT!" Ginny snarled.

"NO!" Saida kicked Ginny in the leg and stood up. She hadn't been learning about vampires in DADA, writing a fiendishly difficult arithmancy exam and changing beetles into buttons in transfiguration for nothing. She had to get back to Hogwarts. She just had too. She ran away from Ginny and pulled her wand out.

"Accio potion" she yelled and Ginny tried to hold onto the bottle. It flew slowly in the air, being tugged in each direction. Saida concentrated on the future, Ginny's future, and the bottle slowly made its way into her hands. She made a fist around it and ran back down the hallway, trying to yell the spell as fast as she could. Ginny was running right behind her, pulling her back. Saida fought it off until she yelled the last words. She stopped running and pulled the lid off. Ginny disappeared and a blinding stream of white poured out of the bottle. Saida threw it against the floor and it smashed. But something was wrong.

"Ginny?" The light took form into Ginny's fragile body.

"Thank you Saida. I thought I would never leave." Saida ran up to Ginny, threw her arms around her friend and fell forward.

"Saida, I am a spirit. I was killed. That spell could never have brought me back to life. But you brought me back to the side I really belong to. The side I needed to be on, so I could watch over you and protect you." Saida stared at her friend who was now getting lighter.

"I'll always be with you. I love you Saida." Ginny touched Saidas face lightly and was gone.

"No, you aren't dead. Come back!" Saida fell to the floor, suddenly exhausted.

'Clink' Saida rubbed the floor and felt a ring. Ginny's ring. She pressed it to her heart and pushed it on the finger that held the other ring. Ginny really would be with her, protecting her. Saida closed her eyes and sprawled out on the hard floor.

"Then Dumbledore found us the next morning and we were taken to the hospital wing." Saida sighed. She had never even told George what happened to Ginny.

"So Ginny was freed?" Ron asked sadly.

"Yeah, she was."

Ginny was true to her word and watched over Saida everyday. Saida could always feel her presence. She lay in bed that night remembering her wedding day. She had seen Ginny, well Ginny's figure in the distance, when George was placing her wedding ring on her finger. Saida smiled. Miss Keday was right. Saida never saw the figure again but believed it was still there. Ginny was like the wind, you can't see it, but you sure can feel it.

**Finito**

Neville became a Weird sister roadie and married the lead singer. He went tipping cows with Draco Malfoy, and tied him to the fence and left. He still talks to the group.

Harry never got over his love for Ginny, but managed to become a snitch trajectory calibrator. He is also growing pumpkins.

Ron and Hermione got married and she became famous for her book, Hogwarts, A New History. She is also a keeper of kneazles. Ron became an orderly, St. Mungos. They are expecting their first baby.

Seamus is now a Diagon Alley Street Sweeper, who is also amazing at brewing Butterbeer at his new pub. The group meets every month to catch up.

George and Fred still work at the Joke shop, but also work at the ministry of magic, cleaning up after Magical Reversal squad. Fred can be seen belly dancing at the gutterflower pub (Seamus's pub) on Saturdays. George lives with Saida and their very cute daughter, Ginny, who inherited her mothers pearly whites.

Saida never posed for Play Owl, and now works as a Gringotts curse breaker. She just blew up another microwave last week. Saida still feels Ginny with her all the time. Saida talks to her family daily and her younger sister is finishing her last year at Hogwarts, she got rid of the special stick.

Lavender and Parvarti were last seen pole dancing in vinyl trousers at, you guessed it, the sleazy weasel.


End file.
